


Call Me Your King

by KiserysTargaryen



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Oral Sex, Slang, Smut, Vaginal Sex, aave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiserysTargaryen/pseuds/KiserysTargaryen
Summary: Catherine Halstead meets an interesting man at the bookstore that she's curious about.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Michelle Alexander

Catherine weaved her way through tall bookshelves putting away books from her pushcart with a cat-like vigilance. Cat was light on her feet and moved quickly making quick work of her somewhat tedious task. Cat had worked at The Book Nook for a little over a year now and felt that sorting books had just become a part of her DNA at this point. Cat hummed to herself as she put her last book away, she started to make her way back up front but was interrupted as she heard an "ayo!" Cat whipped her head around to see what customer dared to address her with an "ayo!"

She was met with a wicked smile and a glimmer of gold fangs. He was tall and handsome with cropped dreads with a fresh fade on the sides. The single gold chain in contrast with his black tee was a classic combo but he made it look expensive. Her eyes fell on his baggy army green pants and Timberland boots. Catherine suddenly became aware of her appearance. Her hunter green apron with "The Book Nook" in big white letters on the front, her faded comfortable work jeans the old Nike's on her feet. Her long locs were pulled into a bun on top of her head. Cat smoothed out her apron as she walked towards the handsome customer. "Why am I feeling self-conscious? He's like any other customer that comes in this damn store!"   
"Can I help you?" her voice seemed to raise a pitch against her permission.

"I think you can." He looked at her name tag "Catherine." he gave her that wicked smile again. 

"I'm looking for The New Jim Crow by uhhh" 

"Michelle Alexander" Catherine finished. Before he could say anything else she started to walk over to where this book was and the handsome customer followed silently. She approached the shelf and traced her hand over the spine of a few books before she found it. Cat plucked the book from off the shelf and placed it in his hands.  
"Have you read this before? It's about the mass incarc-"

"I know what it's about." Cat said crossly. She didn't need a man to give her an overview of a book that she already read, more than once at that. "Anything else I can help you with?" He smiled at her cockily "Nah. Just ring me up Cat." Cat held his gaze for a moment before rolling her eyes and making her way back up front in annoyed silence. She couldn't believe how he was talking to her and to call her "Cat." This nigga was trying to be funny. He was fine but an asshole with no respect for women from what she could tell.  
She rang up his book silently, she kept her eyes focused on the register but she glanced up at him and he was staring at her with his cocky grin.

"So Cat, how long you been working here?"

"That will be eighteen dollars and thirty six-cent" Cat cut her eyes at him while ignoring his question. "And don't call me Cat, I don't know you." She bagged his book and handed it to him.

He licked his lips and grinned. "You can get to know me, Catherine." His voice was gruff and deep and she liked the way her name sounded when he said it but he was rude and that invalidated how sexy he was to her. "You come in here and talk to me crazy and you think I'm interested in getting to know yo ass."  
He laughed a little and bit his lip "I think yo ass just a little too uptight, I asked you a question and you huffed like the big bad wolf or something." Cat rolled her eyes "No, you didn't allow me to answer a simple question and assumed I hadn't read something that I have. Don't insult my intelligence." 

"My bad ma, I didn't mean to get under ya skin" He licked his lips and his mischievous eyes looked over her body. Cat felt a wave of heat go through her body. "Fine and well-read I like that. My name is Erik by the way" Cat tried to avoid his gaze by handing him his receipt he reached up and traced his long finger down her hand and took her receipt. Cat felt the heat again. He was cocky but it was just so attractive.

"What time you get off?"

"6:30."

"Ima come scoop you we going out tonight at 8." His devilish grin made her both excited and nervous. She hadn't been excited about a man for a while now.

"Oh, we are? You didn't ask if I was busy or if I had plans or i-"

"Ima keep it hot witchu ion give a damn bout none of that shit. What I do know is I wanna see yo ass tonight and Ima make it happen however I can." Erik didn't wait for a response he pulled out his phone and proceeded to get her number.


	2. Black Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Erik go on their first date to feel each other out.

Cat stared at herself in front of her full-length mirror. She looked good and she knew it. She hadn’t felt this good in a long time. Her long locs were all down hitting the middle of her back. She smoothed out her black silk dress with her hands feeling her body in the process, the dress hugged tight on her curves. The plunging V neckline accentuated her breast perfectly the slight slit on the left side was so sexy. Cat turned to the back to see how her ass looked and smacked it playfully to watch it jiggle. She laughed to herself “perfect.”

The knock on the door was the only thing that pulled Cat away from the mirror she applied her gloss and gave one last glance to the mirror. Catherine made her way to her door with her strappy heels sinking slightly in her cheap carpet. She despised her place but it was the only space available on such short notice. Cat grabbed her black slinky shoulder bag off her small two-seater dining table and went to open up her door.

“Damn Cat.” Cat smiled slyly at his reaction to her appearance. Erik stood in her doorway looking damn good himself. Erik wore a crisp black button-up with a gold curb chain black jeans and black timbs. “You look nice; I see we’re both rocking the black on black look tonight.” Erik's eyes were exploring her body as she complimented him. Erik took her hand and they headed out her building.

“You smell good.” Erik never took his eyes off the road while he complimented her. He drove a sleek black Audi with a black leather interior. “Thank you, so do you.” He glanced at her quickly out the corner of his eye.

“Where did that cocky ass nigga go from The Book Nook?” Cat laughed jokingly. 

“You got me fucked up Cat. Confident, not cocky.” He stole another look at her. “I knew yo ass was fine but damn.”

“You didn’t even ask if I was single.”

“I had to shoot my shot. Shooters shoot.” He licked his lips. “Ima go get it type of nigga. I saw you and I wanted you. I did what I wanted to do.” 

Cat and Erik arrived at The Golden Hour lounge. Cat had never been to any lounge that looked this nice. Dim amber lights give the lounge a sensual look. The bar was sleek in wood with an amber glow coming from underneath the lounge seating was tufted and caramel-colored.

Erik walked up to a well-dressed man and spoke to him briefly and soon after he was heading back to her. Erik pressed his lips gently against her ear “I got us a lil spot.” the well-dressed man started to lead them to their section. Erik placed his hand on the small of her back as they made their way through the lounge electricity shot through her body when she felt his hand on her.

They were seated at a small intimate section in the back of the lounge. A sleek modern wooden table with a small paper lantern centerpiece sat in front of the caramel lounge seat. Catherine sat down and crossed her legs; Erik sat down beside her and wouldn’t keep his eyes off her. Erik ordered Dusse on ice and Cat ordered a glass of pinot grigio. 

“So when you’re not being rude to paying customers like me at The Book Nook, what you doing?” He grinned at her playfully showing his gold fangs.  
Cat smiled into her wine glass and took a sip. “ I read a lot and I have a podcast.”

“Oh, word? That’s wassup. What’s ya podcast about?”

“Blackness, social issues, feminism and shit like that.My best friend and I host it. It hasn’t exactly taken off yet but we have a few listeners. Nothing major.”   
“That’s dope. I knew you was smart. Hope it blows up.” He sounded sincere and Cat liked that.

“So what do you do besides pressing women at bookstores for dates?” 

Erik laughed “Ima businessman.”

“So you’re a drug dealer?”

“Nah, I own a few dispensaries in the area.” Erik took a sip of his Dusse. “Where you from? I hear a southern accent.”

“I’m from North Carolina I-“A tall long-legged woman in a champagne-colored strapless dress approached their table. She was looking right at Erik as if she didn’t see Cat seated right next to him. 

“Hey, Erik! I haven’t seen you in a while.” The woman eyed Erik suspiciously with jealousy in her voice.  
“I’ve been around ma.” Cat felt her confidence shrinking a bit. This girl was model-like and statuesque. The girl cut her eyes quickly at Cat and turned her attention back to Erik.   
“Well let me get back to my section my girls are waiting on me. You know how much I love the martinis here.” The statuesque girl strutted away. “This is where he takes all his dates.” Cat thought. “To fuck them and dump them then have them looking crazy out here.”

Erik turned his attention back to Cat as if nothing happened. “So what brought you to California then Cat?” 

“I came to be underpaid at a local bookstore. That’s bout it.” Cat took a huge gulp of her wine. 

“That can’t be it.”

Cat shrugged. “Sure is.” 

“Why you being short?” Erik raised his eyebrows inquisitively at her.

“Dead it.”

“Aite then.”

“If you not gon tell me shit and cut shit short what you here for then?” 

Cat looked Erik dead in his eye “To put this pussy in your face.” Cat finished off her pinot and re-crossed her legs.  
Erik caressed her thigh and then gripped it tight. “That’s what you really want Cat?” Cat nodded. Erik bit his bottom lip and stood up.

“Bring yo ass to this car then.”

Cat stumbled through Erik’s dark apartment with his firm grip on her waist steering her towards his bedroom while biting and kissing her neck occasionally. The moon was shining into his bedroom from his huge windows. Erik started to tug on the straps of her dress roughly while kissing on her neck hungrily. Cat slid her hands down and started to undo his jeans. Erik grabbed her hands.

“Nah. Ima have you how the fuck I wanna have you. Take off that fucking dress Cat.” Erik unbuttoned his shirt while he was waiting on her to obey his command.

“Erik I-“

“Shut the fuck up and do what the fuck I say.” Cat eyed Erik’s bare chest and arms briefly. Raised scars covered him. “Do it now or I’ll rip that bitch off.” Erik’s rough voice made her pussy pulsate wildly.

Cat obeyed Erik’s command and began to slowly take off her dress. “Damn Cat you so fuckin sexy.” He bit his lip and came over to her and started to caress her breast. He began devouring her left breast with his warm wet mouth. He switched to the right breast and attacked it hungrily while rubbing her left nipple with his thumb.

Erik got down on his knees caressing both of her thighs with both hands. He lifted one of her thighs up and placed it on his shoulder. He planted soft wet kisses all over her inner thighs and planted the last kiss right on her moist cunt. “This a real pretty pussy baby.” Cat shivered when he said that to her his gruff voice turned her on more.  
Erik gripped her thighs tightly and shoved his face in her wet cunt. His tongue found her clit quickly and he licked it and made slow circles around it teasing her. Cat moaned and took a handful of dreads in her hands. “Daddy please don’t tease me” She moaned her words out.

Erik sucked on her clit like he was French kissing it tightening the grip on her thigh. Cat threw her head back in ecstasy. He licked eagerly at her clit going faster as Cats moans grew louder. Cat began to grind her cunt into Erik’s face wanting every bit of the pleasure he was bringing to her. She cursed loudly as she felt her orgasm rising within her.  
“Fuck. Fuck. FUCK Erik.” Cat felt her body tense up only to release soon after while she came. “OH MY FUCKING GOD.” Erik refused to move his mouth from her continuing to suck her clit while she climaxed. Cats’ legs shook while she rode out the rest of her orgasm. Her legs felt like jello and she wanted to sink to the floor. Erik got up from the floor and tongued her slowly while Cat sucked his lips and tongue tasting herself. Erik pulled away from their kiss.

“Go lay on the fucking bed. I want that ass up.” Erik said roughly. “Yes, daddy.”

Cat did as she was bid and put the perfect arch in her back with her ass facing him. “Mmm. Damn look at that ass.” Erik caressed her ass roughly and smacked her ass with much force. “You got what you wanted now Ima take what I want and Ima do it how I want.” Cat breathed heavily. Erik smacked her ass. “You fuckin hear me?” 

“Yes, daddy.” Cat managed to choke out.

“Mmmmm. That’s what I like to hear.”

Erik gave her ass one final smack before taking his hard member and sliding it up and down her slit. “Please Er-.” Erik slid his hard dick inside her slowly feeling her walls contract on his erection. “Erik” Cat whimpered. Erik’s slow steady strokes turned into hard thrusts. Erik wrapped his hands around her locs and giving it a tug as Cats moans grew louder. 

“Fuck daddy. Yes! Yes!” Cat moaned loudly as Erik began to pound into her aggressively. “Don’t fucking run from this dick. Don’t play with me.” Erik pulled her back into him while thrusting inside her at a steady rhythm. “What the fuck I say?” Erik smacked her ass with a growl.

“Don’t fucking stop. Plea-.” Erik began to drill into her. The sounds of her moans and the smacking when their bodies came together was like a song.   
“Take that fuckin dick. Take that shit.” Erik continued to drill into her while she screamed and dug her fingers into his bed.

“Daddy I’m bout to cum” Cat moaned out every word and meant it. “Cum for daddy baby. All over this dick.” Cats back arched further as she reached her peak with Erik drilling inside her. “That’s right that’s it. Cum for daddy baby. Give me all that shit.” Erik growled. 

He pulled out of her soaking wetness and came all overher ass. “Mmmm. Damn Cat.” He breathed heavily before leaving the room. “Stay right there ma.” Erik returned shortly with a warm wet washcloth to wipe her off. 

“Thanks." Candy smiled and hopped off the bed and began to search for her dress in the dark room. 

“Watchu doing?”

“Looking for my dress nigga. You could help me if you like.” Erik found her dress and handed it to her and waited in the dark as she got dressed.

“You leaving?”

“Yeah.” Cat found her bag and pulled out her phone.

“Let me put on my clothes and get my keys.”

“No need. I just requested an Uber.”

“Word.” Erik started to spark up a pre-rolled joint from his nightstand. 

“Ima head downstairs. We should do this again.”

“Yeah, cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go this chapter out a little later than I wanted to. My five-month-old is teething and I haven't been getting enough sleep. Hope you all enjoy it! (Hot girl Cat)


	3. Here kitty kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine and her best friend Alayna go to a Halloween party. Cat meets a man in a mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went on a little bit longer than I intended.

“Sis you need a wine-colored deep red sexy ass lipstick to set this costume off, trust me!” Alayna rummaged through a bunch of lipsticks on her bathroom counter. Alayna was Cats' best friend in LA. She was also from the south too and made her feel like she was back home. It was Halloween and Alayna convinced her to get out the house for a Halloween party. They were in Alayna’s bathroom mirror putting the finishing touches on their makeup. 

Catherine looked over her last-minute costume. She was a sexy cat. Furry black cat ears on her head, a black bodysuit that fit her curves nicely with a sleek black tail. “Aha! Found the lipstick!” Cat began to put on the lipstick her friend suggested. Alayna was dressed as a playboy bunny. She put a lot of thought and detail into her costume and looked well put together and good on her. Cat’s text tone sounded off loudly. Cat looked at her screen and turned her phone over on the bathroom counter.

“I know that’s not that thirsty ass nigga you fucked two weeks ago,” Alayna said with disgust.

“Sure is.” Cat rolled her eyes while she sprayed her wrist lightly with perfume.

“Why is he still hittin’ you up? He can’t take a hint? You got what you wanted and skated. Nothing to talk about. He got bitches rollin up on him thirsty. He can’t call one of them?” Alayna flipped her thirty inches of Peruvian straight weave.

“I ain’t got nothing for that nigga. No man is ever gonna have me out here looking dumb again. I’m so serious. I’ve had enough of that this year.”

“When are you going to get the rest of your stuff from Jo-.” Catherine cut her friend off. “I don’t know. I’m not worried about it.”   
Alayna nodded. “Well girl we not worrying about none of these niggas tonight we’re gonna have a good time and live life. You ready?”

“I’m ready.”

Catherine held on to Alayna’s hand as they weaved through the crowded club with drinks in their other hand. She led Cat to a section with some of Alayna’s other friends were at partying. The music vibrated through her from the loudspeakers in the club. Everyone was pouring drinks and ordering more bottles and dancing. Cat felt a tap on her shoulder.  
“You want me to pour you another drink Cat?” He yelled over the music in her ear. Khalil was a friend of a friend in Alayna’s group she met him a few times before. He was tall, extra dark and very handsome. Cat felt a wave of tipsiness wash over her. “Yeah, just one more.” Khalil looked at her smiled. “I got you.”

He mixed her up a quick vodka and cranberry. “How’s it taste?” He asked her after a few sips. “It’s good thank you.” He put his hand on her hip and pulled her closer. “You never come around. I’m glad you’re starting to.” Cat smiled at him and pulled him out from the section and led him to the dance floor.

Cat danced in front of Khalil sexily as he watched in awe. She turned around to grind and twerk on him. He put his hands on her hips and let her lead the way. Cat looked up and a few feet away from her she locked eyes with a man in a dark black mask with ears on the top. “We’re both black cats.” She thought to herself. The man was standing still in the middle of the club and wouldn’t stop looking at her. Cat got a weird feeling so she turned her back to him and continued to dance. 

“You know this guy?” Khalil yelled over the music in her ear.

“Nah.”

“He’s staring pretty hard” Khalil looked back over her shoulder. 

When Cat turned back around the man was gone. Alayna was walking towards her when she turned back around. “Come with me to the restroom!” 

“I’ll wait for you back in our section.” Khalil smiled at her and walked away. Cat and Alayna weaved their way to the restroom.

“So, you and Khalil? Hmmmm?” Alayna said in a shrill voice.

“He’s cool.” Cat touched up her lipstick in the mirror. 

“I seen the way he was looking at you, sis. The way he was looking at that ass!” She playfully slapped Cat’s ass. 

“We were having fun.” Cat smiled shyly.

“Let me get you back to him. I’m sure he’s waiting for you.” Alayna and Cat walked out of the bathroom drunkenly.” 

Cat felt a rough tug on her elbow. Cat spun around and made eye contact with the man in the black cat mask. “Here kitty kitty” he whispered in her ear. Cat recognized the deep gruff voice immediately. “E- Erik.” She stammered. Alayna walked up to them. “Um…..Cat?” She stared at Erik annoyingly. 

“I’ll be over to the section in a minute sis.” Cat pleaded to Alayna with her eyes. Alayna sucked her teeth and walked away. 

Cat turned her attention back to Erik. He pulled her by her waist up against him and pressed his lips against her ear. “Who the fuck was you dancin’ with? That’s yo nigga? That’s why you left my apartment so early. To get back to yo wack-ass nigga?” His voice was rough and serious.  
“  
No. Just a friend of a friend of a friend. So we’re both black cats I see.”

“You a cat. Ima panther.”

“I see. You with friends or someone?”

“Nah, you tryna change the subject.” He took her chin in his hands and looked her in the eyes. 

“Why the fuck you haven’t picked up my calls or text me back? Don’t fuckin’ lie to me.”

Cat broke his gaze and looked away. “I’ve been busy.”

“Busy?” His jaw tightened. “I don’t buy it. You playin’ with me and I don’t know why.” He stared at her intensely. 

“Like I said. BUSY.” Erik pulled her into a dark corner next to the women’s bathroom. Erik lifted his mask and revealed his familiar chiseled features. He pressed her back against the wall. “Do I need to make an appointment to see yo ass then?” Erik buried his head in her neck to suck and kiss on her roughly. He wrapped his hands around her throat and sucked on her bottom lip. “Ion like being played with Cat.”

“Who’s playing Erik?”

“You Cat. You playin’ with me.” Erik’s fingers found his way into her leotard and he began sliding his fingers up and down her slit gently. “You in this club with no fucking panties on. You was gonna give my pussy to that wack ass nigga you was shakin’ yo ass on?”

“YOUR PUSSY?”

“It was my pussy two fuckin’ weeks ago when you came all over my face.” Erik’s grip tightened around her throat as he slid one finger inside her slowly. Cat felt herself moisten and her body giving into Erik without her permission. “Mmmm that’s my pussy right there. It’s time for us to leave.” Erik’s lips were pressed against her ear his gruff voice made everything sound like a command.

Cat pushed Erik’s fingers out her leotard and forced herself out from Erik’s grasp and from against the wall. “I think it’s time for me to go back to my friends now Erik.”

“You serious?” Erik tried to hide his shock from Cat but his eyes said it all.

“You the type of nigga that gets what they want from women all the time and you hate to be told no. I don’t know what type of bitch you think I am but I’m not the one.” Before Erik could answer Cat was making her way past the women’s restroom.

Cat noticed Erik’s long-legged admirer from the lounge on the dancefloor looking around for someone. He was here with her after all she thought.

Khalil pulled in front of Cat’s apartment building shortly after two a.m.

“You need me to walk you to your door?”

“No, that’s ok. Thank you for dropping me off. Alayna always volunteers to be designated driver but gets drunk anyway and I end up in an Uber.” Khalil laughed at that showing his perfectly straight white teeth. 

“It’s no problem Cat. We never get to just talk one on one you and me.”

“Yeah, you’re right. It was nice.” Cat began to rummage through her purse for her keys. 

“Listen Cat I know that you’re single now and I don’t wanna make things weird because we hang in the same friend group but is it ok if I get your number and maybe we could go see a movie or something?” Khalil eyed her nervously. 

“Uh yeah sure, ok. Let me see your phone. I’ll put my number in.” Khalil handed Cat his phone. Khalil got out of the car and walked to the passenger side to open her door. 

“Here ya go.” Cat handed Khalil her phone and he smiled at her and went in for a hug.

“Alright. I’ll text you Cat good night. “

“Night Khalil.” 

Candy made her way up the stairs to her apartment as she made her way to the second floor she gets a drunk text from Alayna. 

“You don’t live in a nice neighborhood Cat. Maybe you shouldn’t stop to read text at this hour. That thirsty ass nigga couldn’t wait til you made it in your apartment to start texting you?” Cat whipped her head around to see no one but Erik standing behind her with his arms folded.

“Nigga you stalking me? Have you lost your mind? GO HOME ERIK.” Cat turned around to make her way to her apartment swiftly. Erik reached out and yanked on her cattail and pulled her back to him. 

“You let that nigga take you home? You let him talk to you? But you won’t even text me back Cat. You didn’t even give a nigga a chance to know you.” Erik’s posture was stiff and his jaw was clenched. Worst of all he had a tight grip on the stupid cat tail.

“Erik we both got what we wanted. If I want some dick I’ll text you nigga. I’m sure you can get some pussy from that long-legged bitch that obviously wants you so fuckin’ bad! Why the fuck you hounding me for?” Erik opened his mouth to speak but Candy cut him off. “I seen her tonight. Looking on the dance floor for you. Y’all came there together. You think I’m fuckin’ DUMB nigga?”

Erik exhaled slowly and lowered his head. “No Cat, I don’t think you’re dumb. I didn’t know you would be there tonight. You weren’t texting me back so I just reverted back to what I been doing. Lauren is not my girl but we kicked it a few times and I guess she caught feelings.” Erik slid his arms around Cat and pulled her closer.

“I wasn’t tryna have my cake and eat it too tonight. I saw yo ass walk in and I couldn’t get you out my mind Cat. You was looking so good then I saw you dancing with that nigga and I wasn’t feeling that shit especially because you been ignoring me.” Erik rocked back and forth with his arms wrapped around her and pressed his lips against her ear. “Let me get to know you Cat. On some real shit.” 

“Ok. Let’s go into my apartment. I’m sure my neighbors already heard us.”  
Erik laughed cockily and smacked her ass. “They’ll be hearing us later too I’m sure.”

Catherine smiles to herself while watching Erik go through her bookshelf. “Can I borrow this?” Erik held up a copy of If Beale Street Could Talk by James Baldwin.

“Of course Erik.” He smiled at her.

“I want you to see my collection too. Might be some things you wanna borrow. Even though you work at a bookstore and all.” He turned around to look at her. “I like your place.”

“Stop playin’ Erik. This apartment is ugly and outdated.”

“Nah. The building is. But the way you hooked it up in here it looks good.”

“Thank you.”

“Why do you have one full bookshelf and one empty one?” He raised his eyebrows inquisitively at her.  
Cat’s eyes avoided Erik’s and looked towards the floor. “I-I have more books they are just not with me right now.” Cat shifted in her seat uncomfortably. 

“Oh, they’re back in North Carolina? I know shipping large boxes can get expensive. I don’t mind paying for it.”

“I appreciate that but they are here in Los Angeles.”

“In storage?”

“No. In my exes garage. Along with a few other things of mine.” Erik eyed her suspiciously then walked over to sit next to her on the couch.  
“He won’t let you get yo shit? I’ll pull up on this nigga right now and get yo shit. Send me the addy.” Erik’s jaw was tight and had seriousness in his eyes. 

“It’s not that Erik I just… can't go back there.” Cat’s gaze returned to the floor.

“Why not? Did he put his hands on you?”

“No. I uprooted my life for him. My job, my life, my everything. He got a job opportunity here and he begged me to go. He said he couldn’t be without me. So I quit my job and moved across the country for him. I didn’t secure a job here before we moved but I went anyway. Two months after moving here I got pregnant I was so happy. When I told Josiah the news he said it wasn’t the right time and I should be more concerned with finding a good job here before having a baby. I was crushed. Two weeks later I miscarried. Four months after I miscarried I found out he was cheating on me with one of his interns and she was pregnant by him. His response to me confronting him with what I knew? I should move back to North Carolina. I was embarrassed and didn’t want to face my family to tell them this man wanted me out of his house so his pregnant girlfriend could move in. So I moved here.”

Erik stared at her in silence for a few minutes. A few tears slid down Cat’s face before she could wipe them away Erik wiped them for her and kissed her where the tears fell. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. 

“Cat I’ll never do what that nigga did. I would never hurt you like that. On God.” Erik planted sweet kisses on her forehead. “You won’t have to see that place again or his face. I’ll get yo shit. I promise.” Cat nodded slowly.  
Erik’s phone went off suddenly he silenced it and slid back in his pocket. “Bad timing. My bad Cat.”

“Lauren?”

“Uh yeah. I’m sure she wanted to come over since she’s done at the club. But don’t worry Ima block her. You never gonna have to worry bout another girl.”  
Cat turns around to unzip his pants. “Tell that bitch that this dick is mine.” Cat slides her hand over Erik’s thick erection. “Nah you tell that nigga at the club that’s my pussy. Ion like the way he was looking at you.” Cat rolled her eyes.

“I’m not playing with yo ass Cat-“ Erik was interrupted by Cat down on her knees pulling his hard dick out his briefs. “Damn Cat.”  
Cat licked him from his tip to the base and back again. She steadied it in her hands and spat on it. “Fuck ma. Give me that sloppy shit.”

Cat glanced up at Erik quickly and turned her attention right back to Erik’s thick member. She slid his entire length in her mouth slowly sliding it in and out the back of her throat. Erik gruff moans made her go faster making sure to savor every inch of him. “Fuck Cat. Fuck baby. SHIT” Erik gripped the back of her head as she pleasured him with her wet warm mouth. 

Cat reached down and began to rub his balls while she sucked him and Erik’s hips bucked forward when she did. Cat took his hard member out and slapped it against her tongue. 

“I want all your cum daddy.”

Cat quickly took his member back in her mouth and began to twist her hand around his cock as she sucked and the other on his balls. “Fuck Cat I’m bout to fuckin’ nut. FUCK.”  
Erik’s legs tensed up as he moaned and released all inside Cat’s mouth. Cat looked him in his eye and swallowed every drop he gave to her. 

“Come get on this dick Cat.” Before Cat could get up fully Erik lifted her up into his lap.  
Cat straddled Erik and got her legs positioned and steadied her hands on his shoulders while leaning forward. Erik reached between Cat’s legs and slid her leotard to the side while Cat slid his thick hard member inside her slowly. “You wet as fuck baby.” Erik smacked her ass with both hands roughly. “Ride this fuckin’ dick for daddy.”  
Cat tightened her grip on Erik’s shoulder as she worked her hips in small circles going up and down on Erik’s hard cock. Erik gripped his hands on her hips as she contracted her wet cunt on his dick. She begins to catch her rhythm and bounces up and down on him while he grips her tight. “It feels so fuckin’ good baby. Fuuuuck.” Cat slides the length of his member inside her grinds on him moaning in his ear melodically.

Erik grips her ass as she grinds. “This your dick baby? You ridin’ this shit like it’s all yours.”

“It’s my dick baby. All fuckin’ mine.” Erik wraps his strong arms around Cat’s waist and begins thrusting back into her slamming her down on his cock over and over. “You thought daddy was gonna let you have all the fun? Say my fuckin’ name!” Erik’s arms locked in place not relinquishing an ounce of control. 

“Fuck Erik! Oh my fuckin’ GOD!” Cat felt all of Erik inside her the sound of their bodies colliding and the sound of Erik’s grunts when his thrusts came up to meet her soaking wetness. Erik began slamming her down harder on him growling in her ear.

“Fuck Erik I’m gonna cum daddy.” As Cat’s body tensed up Erik slipped a finger inside her ass. “Take that shit Cat. Give daddy that nut.” Cat’s whole body shivered as she climaxed on top of Erik “FUCK!” Erik was breathless as he pulled out and came all over her cunt. 

Erik slipped back inside Cat and they wrapped their arms around each other. 

“Cat don’t try to play with me like you did last time. I’m not fuckin’ leavin’.”

Cat giggled playfully. “Damn. I was just about to offer to get you an Uber.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate that it took me so long to post this chapter. I'm a single mom and also a first-time mom so sometimes things can get a little hectic for me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Drop me a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting. I hope you guys like it! Leave me a comment! The second chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow.


End file.
